Kodomo no gyakutai
Kodomo no gyakutai is a foster home devoted to take care of orphans and other children who were abandoned from their biological families. History The idea - 1901 1999 Sumire and Sasuke moved to Yokohama from Tokyo, to become the new members of the orphanage. Plot Foster family arc Prologue Arc In September 2002, Sumire was giving Saki a bath at the orphanage and Miyuko brings Agatha into the room. Layout Building The Yokohama orphanage is a Catholic, 8 foot tall building with black roofs and lavender walls. Inside the house consists of a cafeteria, an infirmary, bedrooms, a summoning room, a library and Sumire's office. Staff * Sumire Inoue (Owner, Director, Father) * Pai Sakamoto (Nun) * The Quadruplets (Assistants) * Miyuko (Mother) Sisters * Julie * Yami * Tsuyoi ( Ryu and Gin's caretaker) * Chikan (Sister Cecilia) * Atsui ("Sister Angela", Chuuya's caretaker) * Tantei ( Jun and Naomi's Caretaker) * Mariko (Koyo's Caretaker) Brothers/Priests * Sasuke Inoue * Hirai ( Jun and Naomi's Caretaker) * Nakayama ( Koyo's Caretaker) * Mr. Oza Clothing All of the orphans are issued with rags in different colors. Shipments Children will be sent out for adoption between the ages of 4 to 14 depending if it's on their birthday or later/earlier than that. List of Yokohama orphans First arrived/Former * Saki (Q's mother) (2000, Escaped)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13307431/8/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 * Annabelle Gino (2005, Shipped out) * Mushi (2006, Kicked out)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13306123/10/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3-Part-2 * Akiko and Meiko (2007, Shipped out)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13284991/9/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-2 * Odasaku (2007, Shipped out)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13294202/19/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3 * Koyo (2007, Shipped out)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13307431/7/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 * Dazai (2007, Escaped)https://allanimefanonandfandoms.fandom.com/wiki/Akiko#Prologue_plot * Kunikida (2007, Escaped)https://allanimefanonandfandoms.fandom.com/wiki/Akiko#Prologue_plot * Chuuya (2007, Escaped)https://allanimefanonandfandoms.fandom.com/wiki/Akiko#Prologue_plot * Tiana (2007, Shipped out)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13307431/9/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 * Ranpo (2007, Shipped out)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13306123/9/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3-Part-2 * John (2007, Escaped) * Yuane and Shira (2007, Kicked out) * Margret (2008, Escaped) * Lucy (2009, Escaped) * Ryu and Gin Aku (2010, Escaped) * Atsushi (2010, Shipped out) * Marie (2011, Shipped out) * Fyodor (2012, Kicked out) * K (2013, Shipped out)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13294202/17/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3 * Kenji (2014, Shipped out)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13307431/18/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 * Q (2015, Escaped) * Aya (2016, Escaped) * Kyouka (2016, Escaped) Escaped * Ryu and Gin Aku (Escaped) * Dazai (Escaped) * Kunikida (Escaped) * Chuuya (Escaped) * John (Escaped) * Lucy (Escaped) * Q (Escaped) * Aya (Escaped) * Kyouka (Escaped) * Margret (Escaped) * Lovecraft (Escaped) * Edgar (Escaped) Kicked out * Fyodor (3 weeks in 2012) * Yuane and Shira (3 weeks in 2012) * Katai (July 2, 2018) Deceased * Ellie (Formerly, Manifested, Adopted) Shipped out * Ranpo (May 9th, 2012) * Akiko and Meiko (October 22nd, 2014)https://allanimefanonandfandoms.fandom.com/wiki/Akiko#Prologue_plot * Koyo (2014) * Odasaku (2016) * Atsushi (May 5th, 2017) * Kenji (May 5th, 2017) * Jun and Naomi Zaki (June 25th, 2018)https://fanime.fandom.com/wiki/Bitter-sweetness * Annabelle Gino (Formerly, Shipped out, Adopted) * Marie (Formerly, Shipped out, Adopted) * May Alcott (2019) * Tiana (2019)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13307431/9/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-4 * K (2019) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13294202/17/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3 Adopted * Ryu and Gin Aku (May 2nd, 2012) * Dazai (May 2nd, 2012) * Kunikida (May 2nd, 2012) * Chuuya (May 2nd, 2012) * Ranpo (May 9th, 2012)https://fanime.fandom.com/wiki/Chin_Xi#May_9th.2C_2012 * Akiko and Meiko (October 22nd, 2014)https://allanimefanonandfandoms.fandom.com/wiki/Akiko#Prologue_plo * Koyo (2014) * Atsushi (May 5th, 2017) * Kenji (May 5th, 2017) * Jun and Naomi Zaki (June 25th, 2018https://fanime.fandom.com/wiki/Bitter-sweetness) * Odasaku (June 28, 2018) * Lucy (June 28, 2018) * Q (June 30, 2018) * Aya (June 30, 2018) * Kyouka (June 30, 2018) * Annabelle Gino (Formerly, Shipped out, Adopted) * Marie (Formerly, Shipped out, Adopted) * Katai (July 3, 2018) * Margret (July 3, 2018) * Fyodor, Yuane and Shira (2018)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13284991/23/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-2 * May Alcott (2019) * Tiana (2019) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13294202/18/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3 * K (2019) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13294202/18/Wakai-Bungaku-Season-3 References Category:Japan Category:Orphanage Category:Foster homes Category:Locations Category:Watadesu Category:Wakai Bungaku